Not How We Planned Things
by LostatDownton
Summary: IN February 1923, Anna and John Bates have a plan for a romantic Valentine's holiday. Their superiors have given them a few days off, and they plan a romantic vacation. But their plans are interrupted when Anna's mother decides to visit them. Will they get their proper Valentine's Day? Or will Mrs. Smith break up the marriage with her disapproval? AU
1. Chapter 1

Early one morning, February 10th, 1923, Anna Bates rolled over, and found herself looking at her husband. He was asleep, just like always. Anna thought _how should I wake him up this morning? _The answer soon came to her. She leaned over, and kissed his forehead. Then she kissed his eyelids, before their fluttered open, revealing brown eyes. He smiled. "What a way to be woken up. What time is it?"

She checked the clock beside the bed. "Half past eight."

He lay back in bed. "Thank God it's our day off. That was nice of Mrs. Hughes to give us the entire day off… especially when we've got a few days coming up… We don't deserve it." He sighed, smiling.

"We do deserve it. Are you going to deny me my good morning kiss, Mr. Bates?"

"I would never deprive you." He said, reaching for her, and she met him lips, and deepened the seemingly chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he faked being shocked. "Mrs. Bates!" He cried out.

She giggled. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Bates, I forgot myself for a minute. Now, I'll go make breakfast." She danced out of his reach, and still giggling, went downstairs.

He lay back again, smiling. It was nice to see Anna, almost an entire year after the attack, smiling and laughing. He was proud of her, of his wife, for the progress she'd made. She still occasionally grew quiet, drawn into some horrible flashback, but that hadn't happened in a bit over a month now. Over the next few minutes, he could hear the smell of breakfast. He walked downstairs, slowly, only to find his wife standing over the stove, an apron over her nightgown. He looked at her, her braided hair swinging around her shoulders, her bottom moving around, her hips swinging as she danced around, giggling to herself. She hadn't heard him come in. He growled. "Looks tasty."

She turned, and turned pink as she realized he wasn't talking about food. He was talking.. about _her. _She walked over to him. "Well. I do pride myself on my cooking."

His eyes twinkled. "Now… who said I was talking about food?"

She giggled again, but stopped abruptly, when he pushed her against the kitchen wall, unable to contain himself any longer. She pressed against her arm, her fingernails raking down his back, as she was caught in the passion of the moment.

"You really don't play fair." He whined into the kiss.

"Neither do you, John Bates. You were the one who interrupted my cooking!" She teased.

He pulled away. "Do we have to eat? Can't we take this upstairs?" He moved closer again, cupping her face in his large hands.

"John. I might not make it that far." She warned. "And you're not really going to waste this opportunity to eat breakfast with your wife, are you?"

"Of course not." He said, as his stomach growled. He sat at the table, watching his delectable wife cook their breakfast. At last, she set down the plate in front of him, and it smelled heavenly. She ate her breakfast, then asked. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Plan for our holiday." He answered, his eyes boring into her.

"And what did you have in mind, John?"

"I was thinking we could maybe… stay at a hotel or something, maybe in Ripon, for a few days, treat ourselves for dinner and such." He said, smiling at the thought of treating his wife to all life had to offer.

"John." She reminded him. "That's hotel money."

"We don't need hotel money." He said, smiling devilishly. "I didn't tell you this, but his Lordship won big the last time we were at the races, and he gave me half, and told me to treat you."

"So this is your idea of a vacation?" She asked, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Yes ma'am." He answered, earning a swat. "What do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant." She answered. "We need a vacation- and I need a new garter, to impress my husband." She winked.

He felt his body temperature increase. He tried to keep his face and body actions neutral, when all he wanted to do was press her up against the wall again. "Don't be a tease." He growled again.

"Sorry John." She said. "So, a hotel in Ripon, dinner out, and sightseeing… maybe take a walk past the registrar office?"

He smiled. "I'd love to do all that, and more. Although the only sightseeing I'm planning on doing, is of my wife's gorgeous body."

"Silly flirt!" She teased. He finally lost all self-control, pressing her against the wall, and she kissed him, as she unbuttoned his undershirt to run her fingers through his chest hair. "Upstairs!" She gasped. "Now."

And so they went upstairs, glad that it was their day off, theirs to spend how they wanted to.

A few hours later, they were lying together, in a content afterglow. "Once again, Mrs. Bates." He said, endearingly. "You've proved your worth."

She swatted his arm, and giggled. "Oh, Mr. Bates. You never are more proud of me than when I show you who's boss."

"Always." He whispered, watching her eyelids flicker. "And might I add that after almost four years of marriage, you never fail to impress."

"Neither do you, John." She was silent for a moment, thinking. "John?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Have you given up on children?"

He suddenly felt wide awake. He sat up. "You're not- Are you?"

"No, John, darling, I was just asking."

"No, I haven't given up. I've been trying not to think about it. I've been more trying to enjoy… what I have."

They giggled together, as he rubbed his hand over her arm, her shoulder already cooling after their heated lovemaking. Then there was a knock on the door downstairs. Anna's eyes flew wide open, and she looked out the window to see- Mrs. Hughes! She jumped out of bed, looking for something to wear, something to put her hair in. Looking around frantically, she pulled on a dress, urging John. "Button it! Button it!" He did so with haste, and it was quite comical. Her wearing a dress, her hair down, and him naked trying to button her dress for her. She giggled at the thought, before putting her hair in a quick bun, hissing "get dressed!" to John, before rushing downstairs. She opened the door, and said. "Hello Mrs. Hughes. How are you?"

"I'm fine, my girl. I just wanted to see how you and Mr. Bates were doing on your day off."

"Sorry it took so long, we were… cleaning." She said, praying John was getting dressed. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely." Anna ushered Mrs. Hughes into the kitchen, and started making tea. After a few minutes of menial chatter, John walked in, looking presentable.

"Hello Mrs. Hughes."

"Hello, Mr. Bates. How are you?"

"Tired from all the cleaning we've been doing." He said, because cleaning was their go-to excuse. This wasn't the first time it had happened to them.

"Anna has just been telling me that when your holiday starts on the 12th, you're going to Ripon?"

"Yes that is right, Mrs. Hughes. We feel we deserve a holiday. Speaking of… I wanted to thank you for arranging those days off for us for Valentine's Day."

"You're welcome." Mrs. Hughes said, smiling. "Now remember, I don't want to see either of you at work again until the 17th."

"Yes Mrs. Hughes. We'll remember." Anna smiled at her, a fondness for the older woman showing in her smile. She served the tea, and the three of them made small chatter until they were done. Mrs. Hughes told them she'd seem them tomorrow. And left.

Once she was gone, Anna and John looked at each other, and started laughing, unable to believe they'd pulled it off.

"It's a good thing…" He managed to gasp. "That she doesn't know what's really going on!"

"She probably does, she's a wise soul, Mrs. Hughes."

John laughed again. "Shall we get back to cleaning then, Mrs. Bates?"

And thus, they went back upstairs, awaiting whatever came next. They had a holiday coming up, and they were free to do as they wished for those few days off. They were finally at peace, and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: February 11****th****, 1923**

"I have the morning post." Mr. Carson said, walking into the servants' hall. He went along the table, handing out letters, and he finally said. "Anna, there's one for you here. Looks like it's from Thirsk."

Anna looked at John, confused. The only person living in Thirsk, was her mother, widowed when Anna was fifteen, and who Anna hadn't seen since during the War, in 1915. She had written to her a few times, but the situation was never explained, except she said her husband had been imprisoned, and that she was married. John and her mother, Rose Smith, had never met. She took the letter from Mr. Carson, rolling her eyes at how the envelope was addressed.

_Anna Smith,  
>Downton Abbey,<br>Downton, Yorkshire,  
>England.<em>

She handed the envelope, before opening it, over to John. He looked it over, raising his eyebrows at her name, then smirked at her across the table. Thomas caught sight of the letter then. "Anna _Smith_?" He asked. "Who's that from then?"

"My mother." Anna responded stiffly.

"Does she know you're married?" asked Baxter.

"Yes she does, I don't know why she insists on calling me Anna Smith. I'm not Anna Smith, haven't been since 1919." Anna said, sighing. "Better see what she wants."

She opened the letter, which read.

_Dearest Anna, _

_I remember you wrote and told me you and that husband of your had a few days off starting on the 12__th__. I was thinking it was about time I came up and visited. I'll be in Downton by ten on the morning of the twelfth. Tell your husband to be ready, and don't do anything special. I want to meet this convict husband of yours, and I want to see why he deserves you. I hope there's room for me at your "quaint" little cottage. But if not I'll stay at the Grantham Arms in the village. See you on the twelfth._

_Mother._

Anna felt her heart sink as she read the letter. Her mother was coming to visit her and John. They were in no way, shape or form ready to host her mother. It meant cancelling their plans, and cancelling reservations, not going to the registrar office, not spending those few days in bed. "Mr. Bates?" She asked. He met her eyes and could tell something was wrong. "May I speak to you? In the courtyard?"

He followed her out into the courtyard, where bitter winds blew at them from all around. She handed him the letter, and he asked. "What does she say?"

"Read it." She said bitterly.

He read over the letter, then turned to her. "This is a joke, right?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid not. We're going to have to spend the entire time entertaining my mother." She groaned, burying her head in her hands. "My mother, who's never met you, who thinks you're some kind of heathen, who doesn't approve of us, of our marriage, when if she knew the truth… No spending the days in bed, no going to the registrar office, not going around Ripon."

"We could make a day trip out of going to Ripon." He offered. "Stay one night in the hotel, book a room for your mother, treat her to dinner and breakfast. How about on the night of the fifteenth?"

"We better rearrange our plans and clean the cottage…. All tonight when we don't have time!"

"We could do… other things tonight," He winked. "and tomorrow we could clean in the morning before she gets here. Or I could clean, and you could have a lie-in."

"I have a better idea." She offered. "We stay up late cleaning tonight, we do aforementioned _other things, _we go to bed, and I get to lie in anyway. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan." He said, kissing her gently.

When she pulled away, she said. "I'm sorry that I've ruined our holiday."

"Don't apologize to me, Anna, it's your mother forcing herself in on our holiday."

"I know, but I feel guilty for it." He silenced her with another kiss, and then, holding hands, they walked back inside.

Later that evening, exhausted by the cleaning, Anna and John fell into bed, but they still had time for their so-called "other things". Anna was half asleep, and John was staring at her, appreciating her face. He wondered what her mother would look like. While they had cleaned, Anna had told him about her mother.

Rose Smith had not had an easy life. Born in 1864, as the daughter of a tenant farmer, and his wife, the daughter of a baker, her parents had died when she was ten, of the flu. One of five children, she was sent to live with an Uncle in Thirsk. She was then working at a bakery from the age of fifteen, until she met her husband at the age of 18, a gardener named Albert Smith, a gentle, hardworking man who was two years her senior. They had bought a bakery in Thirsk, where they raised Anna and her older brother David. David was born three years before Anna, in 1883. Anna had been born in 1886. Rose had been nineteen when David was born, and 22, when Anna was born. When Anna was fifteen, and David had been 18, in 1901, Albert had died of a heart problem, despite only being 39 years old. Anna had entered service at Downton Abbey only a year later, at the age of sixteen. Rose had been left on her own with David, who when he was 31, entered the British Army, in 1914. While he was at the front, Rose looked after his young, pregnant wife, Madeline. But she miscarried, and died. In 1916, a few years later, he was killed at the Somme. Rose had lived on her own, barely communicating with her only family member left, Anna. The letter from her was a total surprise, John had to admit that. And he didn't like to say it, but he feared Mrs. Smith would look down on him for being lame, and being 17 years Anna's senior.

With that thought still in his mind, he was worried about his first impression. He should wear a nice suit, he decided, to make a good impression on his wife's mother. Despite being married for almost four years, he had never met Anna's mother. Anna herself had confessed that she had last seen her mother in 1915, eight long years ago. Looking back, he never would have thought about it. Not that he would end up marrying Anna, or that they would go through so much first. Still thinking of his Anna, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: February 12th, 1923.**

The next morning, Anna was asleep, when she felt John leave her side, her eyes slowly opening. "Good morning."

"Good morning love. It's almost nine, now."

"Goodness." She said, sitting up. "I never sleep so late! We only have another hour to get ready, and get down to the train station."

"Why are we meeting her there?" He asked softly, looking her over admiringly.

"Because, even though she's taking the bus, she wants a place to meet, so people are around to witness her leaving with us."

"Why do we need witnesses?" He asked, leaning over and kissing her.

"Because mother still thinks you-that you're a criminal." She said haltingly.

"And am I?" he asked, moving closer.

"The only crime I could ever accuse you of is being too noble, John Bates, and don't even think about denying it!" She said, as he opened his mouth to deny it.

Instead, he leaned over, giving her another kiss. "My darling, can we not just abandon her at the station?"

"John, much as I would love to, she'd find her way here eventually… We only have another hour of freedom, before she comes." She climbed out of bed reluctantly, the warmth from her body instantly dissipating in the cool of the morning. "John?" She asked.

He looked up, and then he too noticed the chill in the room. "Anna… I'll light all of the fires, and put the fresh flowers in your mother's room, and in the sitting room."

She smiled. "What did I deserve to do to deserve such a sweet man?"

"Funny." He said, walking over to the wardrobe. "I ask myself the same question every day." He turned and winked at her. "But your mother doesn't seem to think so." He sighed, feeling rather defeated.

"John Bates, don't even think that! You're a good man, a kind man, and she doesn't know you. I know you. I married you, remember?"

"As I recall," he said, a smirk playing across his face. "You _forced _me to marry you." She walked over, swatting his arm.

"Wicked man!" She hissed, trying to force the smile off of her face.

"I thought I was a sweet man?" He asked, and earned himself another swat.

"Get! Shoo!" she said. "I have to get ready."

He grabbed his cane, and walked out. He cleaned up the spare bedroom (which although they had talked about making into a nursery, had remained a spare room), and placed the flowers on the windowsill, the window framed by the curtains Anna had made herself, the bed a small single bed, but still a beautiful one, covered with a quilt he had brought from his London home, where most of their quilts and possessions had come from. When the room was satisfactory, he checked the clock over the mantle in the spare room. Nine-thirty! He smelled breakfast, and headed to light the other fires in their bedroom, and the sitting room. When he finally headed into kitchen, he looked at Anna, who was impeccably dressed, apologetically. "I'm afraid we'll have to eat and run, wouldn't want to be late."

"I agree, now sit down and eat, so mother can't say I starve you!" She teased.

He sat down, and they ate a rushed breakfast, before he headed back upstairs, and changed into his nicer suit. He walked back downstairs, and found Anna waiting nervously by the door. Her face lit up when she saw him, for they both knew he was wearing the suit he had married her in. They walked down the road, from the cottages, and onto the main road. She smiled, thinking back a few years to the day of the flower show. The day she had confessed she had loved him. One look at John, and she knew he was thinking the same.

"You were brave to do that." He said, smiling as he took her hand in his.

"I suppose it's not just me thinking of it then." She said, shaking her head.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again: you were brave, very brave."

"Thank you, John." She said. "How could we have ever known then? About prison, Vera, my… attack, all of it. How were we to know?"

"We're still married, we're together, and we're both alive." He reminded her. "And I couldn't ask for anything better."

She halted in the middle of the sun-dappled road. Stopped short, he turned and stared at her, before her hands were around the back of his neck, and she had pulled him into a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"Now, Mrs. Bates." He said, loving the way her married name sounded. "We had better hurry to meet your mother, she'll be here soon enough."

Giggling, she ran ahead of him, her scarf flapping in the cold wind. He followed, regretting his cane, but knowing that he would never slow her down. Smiling, he finally caught up to her, and catching her in another cold-lipped kiss, before they kept walking, hands entwined.

When they reached the train station, the ten o' clock train was just pulling into the station. The steam from the train made it hard to see, but finally into sight, causing Anna's heart to pound, was her mother, flaming red hair streaked with grey, and cold blue eyes, so similar, but so different from Anna's own. John felt himself grow weak in the presence of his mother-in-law.

"Anna!" She called out, walking towards them. She pointedly said only Anna's name, embracing her daughter stiffly. Then she pulled away, and seeing him, the smile evaporated. John watched, as her eyes flicked over him, lingering on his cane.

"I'm John Bates." He said, unsure of how to address her. "Anna's husband." He held out his hand.

Coolly, she ignored it. "I'm Mrs. Smith, Anna's mother. She's told me a lot about you." She said coldly, as though Anna had said nothing nice about her husband.

Anna noticed the tension between her husband and her mother, so she stepped between them. "Mother, how about we walk back to the cottage?"

"I'd love to, but I'd assumed there wouldn't be room for me." Her mother answered, coolly.

"Of course, we'll always make room for you! Won't we John?" Anna asked, turning to him. It was then that he saw the look in her eyes- the same worry he was sure was present in his own.

"Of course, Mrs. Smith. There's always room for family." He said, trying to be kind.

"Haven't you any family then?" she asked, rather rudely, Anna thought.

"No. My father has been dead, for a long time, and my mother died halfway through the war."

"What about your first wife, she's dead isn't she?" she asked crudely.

"Mother!" Anna said, shocked.

"What?" Her mother shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm curious."

"Yes." John said, anger welling up in him, as he thought of Vera. How could Mrs. Smith be so callous?

Anna walked on ahead, saying "I think I see Mrs. Hughes." She walked on ahead, leaving John alone with Mrs. Smith.

She turned to him. "I don't know why my daughter married you. You're a dangerous criminal, and if Lord Grantham had any sense, he wouldn't let you with a mile of this village."

"You see, Mrs. Smith," He said, coldly. "Anna loves me, and she married me. And Lord Grantham considers me a good friend, seeing as we fought in the Boer war together. If you don't approve, there isn't really anything you can do about it, because Anna, Lord knows, has a stubborn streak to rival mine. And I may be many things, but I'm not a criminal."

Then he turned and kept walking, as Anna walked back to them. She and Mrs. Smith passed the walk to the cottage, making light chatter, and when they got to the cottage, Mrs. Smith said. "Oh, this is quaint! It's not very large though." She said.

"Yes, mother, but his Lordship was generous. Most maids and valets leave service once they're married, but Lord Grantham made a special exception for us."

"And why's that?" asked Mrs. Smith, as Anna unlocked and opened the door.

"Because John is very good friends, and when John first proposed, and started divorce proceedings, Lord Grantham, promised us a cottage. Of course, we didn't get the cottage until a time after John came home from his time away." John noticed how Anna carefully avoided using the word _prison _around her mother.

They walked inside, and Anna and John led Mrs. Smith upstairs to show her where her room was.

"Thank you, I'll be comfortable here." She said, avoiding looking at them.

"We'll be getting dinner ready." Anna said, feeling uncomfortable.

"You can cook?" Mrs. Smith asked John, sounding surprised. "I thought you would leave the cooking to Anna?"

"No, I've learned." He said, feeling the need to defend himself. "Anna's a good teacher."

"Good boy." Anna teased, patting his head. They walked down to the kitchen, starting dinner. As John worked on the dough for the pie he was making, he jokingly asked. "How soon is she leaving?"

"Not soon enough." Anna groaned. "When are we heading off to Ripon?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was initially an overnight trip to go on the fifteenth, but I decided it would be more romantic if we actually went and stayed over on Valentine's Day, and still do what we want to, only actually on the day itself."

"Oh, John, I'll have to treat you for that tonight." She whispered, then looked around, giggling.

He felt his blood boil, and he said in a delicious growl. "It'll feel quite naughty with your mother just down the hall."

She winked at him. "We'll manage, Mr. Bates." And the sound of her saying his formal title made him smirk, a delicious heavenly smirk, and he walked around the table, pressing himself against her. His lips were pressed against her, his hands cupping her face, as she draped her arms around the back of his neck, opening her mouth slightly, and he did the same. During the kiss, she started giggling, and kissed him harder. Suddenly, her mother cleared her throat behind Anna. The two of them broke apart, and Anna turned around to see her mother, looking annoyed, with her arms crossed. Anna swore both she and John turned bright red. "Mother." She said, looking at her, refusing to look away. She and John were married, and if she wanted to kiss him, she would certainly do so.

"I thought you were making dinner, not children?" She said, looking irritated.

Anna felt her mouth drop open, at her mother's words. "Mother!"

Her mother turned to John, and said. "Mr. Bates, if you could please go relight the fires in the rooms, I'll have a talk with my daughter. We'll fetch you once we're done talking."

"But my pie-."

"Really, you must think me very feeble if I cannot finish the pitiful efforts of your pie." She snapped. "Leave." John did so, feeling like a naughty puppy, or a schoolboy who had been in trouble. He left the kitchen, and went about relighting the fires.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, as Rose finished the pie, she turned to her daughter. "Tell me, why are you still married to him? How on earth could he ever possibly make you happy? He's a criminal, Anna, how can you be so blind?"

"Mother!" Anna said, slamming the pot of stew down on the table. "I married John because I have loved him from the moment I met him, eleven years ago! It took him four years to propose, and even then, we weren't married for another three! Then two days after we were married, he was literally torn from my arms as he was arrested! I spent over a year trying to release him from prison mother, arrested for a crime he didn't commit, _two days _after marrying me. He stuck with me when I was attacked by that wretched man last year, and he has never left. He loves me, and I love him, and if you're not willing to accept that, then I can't stop you, but know this: You opinion doesn't matter to me. I love John with all of my heart!"

Her mother stood there, shocked into silence by Anna's impassioned speech. "Anna…" She said at last. "Is he gentle?"

"Yes…?" Anna said, unsure of where it was going.

"I mean, he's so much bigger than you… do you have normal… marital relations together? Is he gentle?"

"Mother, I cannot believe we're having this conversation!" Anna said, shocked.

"Anna please, you've been married what, four years now?"

"It'll be four in April. And yes, we have normal _relations _if that's what you call them, and he couldn't hurt a fly!"

"No, he'd just kill the fly." Her mother said calmly.

"No, you've judged John wrong. I had the evidence, I freed him, I spent hours and hours going over evidence trying to come up with enough to overthrow the case, and I was there when he got the news Vera was dead, he was visibly shocked, he wouldn't have been shocked, and he wasn't faking! I went through _hell _during his trial, when I thought he was going to die, mother! I have never, for one minute, doubted his innocence!" Anna shouted.

Ignoring her speechless mother, she walked out, and laid the table for dinner. Then she went in search of her husband. She found him in the back garden. He looked up, seeing her. He smiled, a grateful, appreciative smile, saying. "I'm amazed you said all of that to your mother. I think it'll earn me three more days of death glares."

"You heard it?" She asked.

"I'm surprised the guards over in York couldn't hear it!" He teased, and she sat down on the cold bench next to him, burying her head in his shoulder. She said something but it was muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"What was that, love?" he asked gently.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He answered. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about this."

"I'm still proud to have you as my wife, Anna. You are my life, and I try not to care what your mother thinks."

"Oh you silly man." Anna said, standing up, as her mother called out. "dinner!"

Holding hands, they walked inside together, awaiting the torture of dinner with Mrs. Smith.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Almost Valentine's Day. So far, no Banna smut, because why would they make love when her mother is right down the hall? Almost time for their trip down memory lane, and here we go! Chapter 4, the day before Valentine's Day! Please leave a review or PM me your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 4. February 13<strong>**th****, 1923.**

Anna was wide awake at three in the morning. It was the day before Valentine's Day, and she was wide awake, wondering how things would go with her mother and John. She so desperately wanted to leave her mother to do her own sightseeing, so she and John could make the most of their Valentine's Day. She was worried that her mother might cause a break in her marriage, a rift not even her and John's love could mend. She knew that the thoughts that plagued her were silly.

But little did she know, John, lying on his side, facing the wall, was awake too. He sighed, causing her to jump. "John?" She whispered, unsure if he would answer.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"I was wondering… are you nervous about all this stuff with my mother?"

"I'm sad that she's not as kind as her daughter. But then, we can't have all mothers loving their in-laws, it would look a little strange."

"Are you referring to your own mother, John Bates?" She asked gently.

"Yes, Anna. You know I miss her."

"Of course you do, she was your mother, how could you not?"

"She loved you, even though she didn't live to see us married. She knew, almost right away, that you were better than- than Vera." He said softly.

"I wish my mother could act the same way to you, John."

"I still sometimes can't believe she's your mother. Was she always so… cold?"

"She forced me to enter service when I was sixteen, against my wishes, so I could provide money for the family."

"Were you always at the Abbey?" He asked.

"No, actually. From when I was sixteen to seventeen, I worked at Haxby, believe it or not."

"You worked at Haxby?" he asked, incredulous. Haxby Park, almost-home of Lady Mary and Sir Richard Carlisle.

"As a kitchen maid." She admitted. "But the work wasn't challenging, so Lady Russell recommended me to Lady Grantham, and the day I turned seventeen, I was sent as a housemaid for Downton Abbey. The rest is history. I went to Downton in 1903, twenty years ago, and, nine years after I arrived, I met a kindly older valet, and well I think you can fill in the rest of the story." She said, and he could tell she was smiling.

"Well we both know when I came to Downton, a cool April day in 1912, where a beautiful Yorkshire faerie walked into my life, and changed it completely." He whispered softly, and Anna crawled into his arms, and they fall back asleep together.

The next morning, circles under their eyes, Anna and John shared smiles all through breakfast. Mrs. Smith certainly noticed something was up. "Anna, how about you show me off to the staff?"

"Mother, they're working, it doesn't seem fair to waltz in while they're working, and we're off."

"Anna, darling, you have the days off, and I'd like to meet all of these people you've wrote to me about! I know some have left."

"Yes, including Alfred and Gwen…. Sadly.. William died." Anna sighed, looking at the ground. She looked up. "Mr. Bates, would you mind going into the village, and fetching a few things for me, please, while I show mother around? I'll make a list."

"Sounds wonderful… Mrs. Bates." He wasn't sure why he didn't just call her Anna. But he had to make his claim on his wife.

So after breakfast, he walked down to the village, wanting to buy some things for his wife's presents for Valentine's Day. While he was in the village, he ran into Mr. Branson.

"Hello Mr. Branson." He said, walking out of the shop.

"Hello Mr. Bates. How's the holiday coming?"

Bates couldn't help it, he grimaced.

"That bad huh? What's happening?"

"Anna's mother is visiting, and she hates me."

"Oh." Mr. Branson understood. "Mother-in-laws…. Or grandmother-in-laws, are particularly good at getting on your nerves."

Bates chuckled. "I'm not good enough. Because of the prison and the age difference."

"You're what, seventeen years older, right?" asked Branson.

"Yes."

"Well as for the prison sentence, you were innocent."

"You know," Bates said in a light tone. "She still addresses letters to Anna Smith."

Branson chuckled himself. "That's odd, I don't think we have an Anna Smith in our village. Anna Bates, yes. Anna Smith… not anymore."

"Thank you Mr. Branson, you've lifted my spirits. I'll thank you for it when I'm back at work." John smiled at him, then walked away, heading on to the next shop.

Meanwhile, up at the house, Anna and her mother walked into the servants' hall. Mrs. Hughes stood up.

"Anna!" She scolded lovingly. "I told you I didn't want to see you until the seventeenth!" She was smiling though. Anna was really like a daughter to Elsie Hughes, Mrs. Smith could see that. Mrs. Hughes said. "I have a few minutes to spare, how about some tea in my sitting room?"

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Hughes." Anna said. "Thank you."

Mrs. Hughes walked on ahead of them, and the two women followed. When they passed the kitchen, Daisy ran out, as did Ivy. "Hello Anna!" Daisy said. "Almost Valentine's Day!"

"Tomorrow." Anna said, smiling. "Daisy, Ivy, this is my mother, Mrs. Smith. Mother, this is Daisy Mason, the cook's assistant, and this is Ivy Stuart, the kitchen maid. Girls, where's Mrs.-?"

"Ivy! Daisy! Get in here before I grow old and die!" shouted the older cook, walking out of the kitchen. She stopped short when she noticed the extra person. "And who might this be?" she asked politely, shooting a look at the girls, who walked back into the kitchen, giggling.

"Mrs. Patmore, this is my mother, Mrs. Smith. Mother, this is Mrs. Patmore, our renowned cook."

"How do you do?" her mother asked politely.

"Fine thank you, yourself?" answered Mrs. Patmore.

"I'm perfectly all right." Replied Mrs. Smith.

Anna led her mother on, bidding good bye to Mrs. Patmore. Once in the sitting room, she allowed herself to sink into a stupor, while her mother and Mrs. Hughes had a conversation. She was jolted out of it by a knock on the door. Mrs. Hughes stood up, but Mr. Bates opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Hughes." He said, offering a smile.

"Mr. Bates!" She said, lovingly exasperated. "You and Anna were supposed to stay away until the seventeenth!"

"Are you telling me I'm not welcome in the house, Mrs. Hughes?" he asked teasingly.

"You most certainly are. But both of you, get!" Anna followed her husband out into the hallway.

"Well John Bates, you've certainly got us into trouble now." She said, smirking.

"Trouble with you is fine, as long as there's no solitary confinement." She said in jest. When her mother walked out of the sitting room, she silently followed the couple back to the cottage.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

John was awake on Valentine's Day, before either of the women. He headed downstairs, trying to make sure the stairs didn't creak. He set about preparing breakfast, and once it was ready, he put the flowers that he'd hidden, red roses, and the food on the tray. He carefully carried it upstairs, and right outside their bedroom door, he found Mrs. Smith, who raised her eyebrows at his romantic gesture. He ignored her, walking into the bedroom, where Anna was barely awake. "Good morning, my love." He said, smiling, and the radiant smile made it all worth it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Anna."

She sat up, blinking. "Happy Valentine's Day John."

He handed her the tray, and sat down on the bed next to her. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He asked, his eyes and voice clearly overflowing with love for his wife.

"You might have mentioned it. Now kiss me, so I can feed you breakfast." He leaned down, kissing her softly, with her happily sighing into the kiss.

They fed each other breakfast, being careful not to spill the food on their bed. Once they were done, he asked. "Are you ready for today, my dearest one?"

"I am ready. Ripon is one of my favorite places to be, especially with my husband." She answered with a gentle smile.

"I should think so. Almost four years." He said, unable to believe it himself.

She snuggled into his arms, then said. "We should get downstairs before my mother starts getting ideas about us acting improper."

"Honestly my darling, right now I couldn't care less." He answered gently. He leaned over, and she met him for another kiss. He then got up, and went to the wardrobe, pulling their suitcases from its depths. Anna yawned, crawling out of bed. One thing John had learned being married to her was that she wasn't a morning person. But she seemed excited, happy this morning. She grabbed her light blue dress from the wardrobe, pulled on and tied her corset, then asked. "Can you button me up?"

He was about to, when she shouted "Wait!"

He was stunned as she moved away, pulling the dress off, running over to the wardrobe, and searching through its depths. When she found what she was looking for, she was happy. She pulled out a blue skirt, and jacket, looking a bit outdated, with a white blouse. A blue hat was along with it. Then she pulled on the articles of clothing, pinning her hair in a bun. She put the hat on, and turned to her husband.

John felt the blood drain from his face, when he took in the sight of his wife, so sweet and innocent looking. He recalled the last time she had worn that outfit, was when her name had last been Smith. She giggled at the look, before he walked two strides, pulling her into a passionate kiss, with her hands reaching up to cup his face. He pulled away, and she gave him her heartwarming smile. "Will I do, Mr. Bates?" she asked teasingly.

"You most certainly do, Ms. Smith." He teased, and she swatted his arm, before shooting him a loving look.

"Oh Lord, John, I love you so much."

"Anna, have you noticed what I'm wearing?" He asked. She took a look at him, before the smile broke out on her face again.

"John, you're wearing that suit, the one you married me in." She said, covering her hand with her mouth.

"Since it's the day of love, I packed a few things last night when you went to bed." He said, a smile playing across his face.

"Good, I can't wait until tonight. It's been two nights too many since you remade me Mrs. Bates." She teased.

"We should go down." He said, and she followed him downstairs. They froze in the doorway. Mrs. Smith had taken over the kitchen. "We have two hours, it's nine-thirty. The bus at eleven is the one we're taking, is it not?" She asked, standing over a frying pan, without turning around.

"Yes, mother, that is correct. We're heading to Ripon today, and so you know, we'll be staying at the same hotel, but John and I are doing some special things this afternoon, and he's treating me to dinner tonight. So if you don't mind, we won't really be seeing you once we arrive in Ripon."

Her mother shrugged. "That's fine. I wouldn't want to get in the way."

Anna and John exchanged a look, not believing a word of any of it. Her mother was one to get in the way, had gotten in the way of their plans.

But instead they sat down at the table, Anna saying. "Mother, John and I already had our fill."

"Of each other or the food?" Her mother asked, sounding stern. Anna turned pink, and John a ruddy red. They looked at each other, and averted their gaze, lest they say something stupid.

Quickly, they headed back upstairs, and Anna watched as John finished packing their suitcases, small ones, but effective for the job they had to do. Anna re-pinned her hair, and they walked downstairs, each carrying a suitcase. It was nearing eleven thirty. John walked out the door, locking up after the ladies were outside. Setting the suitcases down, he locked up the cottage. They walked down the road to the village, and waited. John and Anna held hands as they waited for the bus. Her mother stood by, ignoring them as best she could. Then the bus arrived, John helping Anna aboard, and then driving off, leaving Downton village in the distance.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_**Valentine's Day, 1923, Part 2**_

It wasn't too much later when they arrived in Ripon. They walked through the streets to the busy hotel, which was airy and light, not at all what one would expect of a hotel in Ripon. John walked to the front desk, and said. "Hello, I'd like to book two rooms please."

The woman at the counter merely looked bored. "Name?"

"Bates, John Bates." He said.

"Would you like the rooms to be adjoining or not?"

"No thank you." He said politely. "They can be close, but not too close, you understand?"

"Yes, thank you. Here are your keys." She handed over two sets of keys. He paid, and took the keys, walking back over to his wife and mother-in-law.

"Here you are, Mrs. Smith." He said, handing her one of the keys.

"Thank you." She said coldly. She headed upstairs, away from the two of them.

"Let's go put our cases upstairs, love." John said to Anna. They walked upstairs together, to their room, which was small and comfortable. It was a nice room, but the adjoining bathroom certainly had a surprise. It had a shower! John grinned when he looked in the bathroom, then took in the rest of the room. It almost reminded him of the room they spent their wedding night in. Speaking of, he turned to Anna.

"See, Anna love, this is where we should have gone for our wedding night, not a room in the Abbey." He said.

"If I recall, the timing of our wedding wasn't exactly ideal, and the circumstances under which we were married." She reminded him. But she was smiling. "When shall we go on our walk?"

"How about we freshen up?" He asked, gesturing towards the bathroom.

"What are you suggesting, John Bates?" she asked suspiciously.

"Only that I've never tried a shower before…. Perhaps you could join me?"

"Certainly." She answered. She was already half out of her blouse, when the knock sounded on the door. They both froze. John had his trousers around his ankles, and Anna had her blouse unbuttoned. Hastily they both made themselves presentable as another, more impatient knock sounded on the door. John glanced at Anna, then the mirror, before opening the door. It was Mrs. Smith, her arms crossed, annoyed.

"If I might ask, what took you so long to answer?" She asked in a huff.

"We were unpacking and didn't hear the door." John stuttered.

"I'm sure, and Anna dear?" Her mother said venomously.

"Yes mother?" said Anna nervously.

"Your blouse is buttoned wrong." She said, then turned and left, as Anna looked down, sighing.

"So why did she come to our room anyway?"

"I think she just wanted to catch us in the act." Anna whispered, clearly mortified.

He gestured towards the door. "Shall we go out and walk around Ripon, my love?"

"Certainly, John." Was her answer.

And arm in arm, they left the hotel room.

Late in the afternoon, after a rather hurried lunch, they finally found themselves making their way towards the registrar's office. When they stood in front of it, much as they had that same day, they both felt a rush of nerves and excitement, just as they had that day. But there was nothing hanging over their heads, nothing like the death of Vera, or the possibility of arrest. It was just the two of them.

A man suddenly came out the door of the office, and stopped dead in his tracks, staring right at the two of them, giggling and smiling at each other. Anna turned, and saw him first. "John." She whispered.

He looked at her. "What?"

"That's the man who married us." She hissed back, just as the man started walking towards them. Mr. David Graves, the man whom they hadn't seen since their wedding day, in April of 1919.

"Excuse me." He said. "Would you happen to be Mr. and Mrs. Bates?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"What year is it?" asked the poor man.

"1923." Anna said, worriedly.

He sighed in relief. "When I saw the two of you standing there, I thought I'd gone back in time. You practically look the exact same!" He said, and it was just then that Anna remembered what they were wearing.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Graves. We didn't mean to startle you, but we were in town and thought we'd walk by here, and reminisce." Anna said apologetically.

"Don't apologize… It's Anna, isn't it?" He asked.

"It is." She said. "We didn't think that you would remember us."

"I'd find it hard to forget any man, who showed up in my newspaper for being arrested for murder three days after I marry him and his wife. How are you?" He asked genially.

"We're doing quite well, having had to get over a few roadblocks to get to this point." John said, smiling.

"Are you in Ripon for very long?" He seemed curious.

"No just for tonight, for Valentine's Day."

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"In the Regency." Anna said, naming their hotel.

"How wonderful. It's been almost four years… but I never forgot your faces. I almost went mad thinking about it in the months after." The man confessed. "We must get together when you're back in town."

"That sounds wonderful." John said, shaking his head. "I'm afraid we must be going."

"Certainly, pardon me for keeping you." He said, tipping his hand, walking away from John and Anna. They looked at each other, before John started chuckling.

"I feel guilty for scaring that poor man." He said, laughing, and Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"I can't believe he still remembers us!" She said.

"He made a good point. And have we had enough of a look around now?" He asked.

"I think so." She said, as he kissed her, leaning down to meet her lips.

There was a cough behind them. Anna spun around, to see her mother behind her, watching them. "Mother!" Anna said, shocked. "What are you doing here?" She was a bit annoyed that her mother had followed them around.

"Who was that man you were speaking to, Anna?" Her mother asked.

"Mr. David Graves." Anna said, softly. "He was the one who-." She stole a look at John, and then looked back to her mother. "He married us."

"You mean you weren't married in a church ceremony?!" asked Mrs. Smith, horrified.

"No, mother, there wasn't enough time." She said.

"What do you possibly mean there wasn't enough time?"

"If we had waited any longer, John would have been arrested, and we never would have married!" Anna snapped back. She turned to John. "John, I'm going to check out that shop." She said, pointing to the tiny book shop near the register office. "I'll be back." She stepped away from them, towards the shop. John was left alone with his formidable mother-in-law.

"Mrs. Smith." He said, gesturing towards the park across from the office. "May I escort you on a walk through the park?"

"Certainly." Was her stiff, formal answer.

He took her arm, leading her through the park. He judged that it was long enough, to say what he needed to say.

"Mrs. Smith, I met your daughter in 1912, when I came to work at Downton. Because of my physical infirmity, no one cared for me. Anna was the only one who showed me genuine kindness. The night I'd first thought I'd been sacked, she came up to my room, with a tray. I didn't deserve such kindness. But Anna… She doesn't care about what happens to you in your past, she will love you anyway. I had done nothing to deserve such kindness from her. I was an ex-drunkard, imprisoned for my wife's crimes, and I had learned that I was not a man of honor. But that never mattered to Anna."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Mrs. Smith.

"I came back to Downton in 1916, after my mother died. I was determined to settle everything with my former wife, Vera, who I was still married to at the time. So I made a mistake… I proposed to Anna, thinking I could settle everything. In the end, all I did was break her heart, but she later informed me that when I was gone, she was still completely in love with me."

He sighed, and she took it as an excuse to cut in. "What do you mean you broke her heart?"

"I left her at Downton, letting my honor and gallant reasoning get in the way of my love for your daughter. But once Vera died, Anna told me we were getting married, come hell or high water. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"What? She forced you to marry her? Why?"

"She was smart about it." He confessed. "She knew that if I was to be arrested, a fiancée means next to nothing, and she wouldn't know anything about my case. She told me that in no way would she let me go through that, and she wouldn't have any right even to be kept informed. I didn't want to say no, because I loved her and wanted to marry her." He remembered her fiery determination, and her tearful expression as she had told him she would be his wife.

"So you married? Here in Ripon?"

"Yes. And three days later… I was arrested."

"And you were in prison for a year and a half?"

"Yes. Mrs. Smith, your daughter is the most wonderful, intelligent woman I've ever met. I have cost her so much, but she has completely turned my life around. I've been happy ever since meeting her, happier than I've ever deserved to be, and she has turned me into the best man. I recall, after her finding out about me being a former drunkard and a thief, I was out in the courtyard, and she came out to speak to me. I told her to go to sleep and dream of a better man. All she said was that she couldn't, because there wasn't one. That was when I knew. I loved her, maybe I'd loved her since I first met, since the first handshake and smile. I don't deserve her, even now. But she is my wife, and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She has stood by me through thick and thin, and I love her more than anything. Even if you absolutely despise me, please understand that I would do anything for your daughter."

He looked at Mrs. Smith expectantly, but she was remarkably silent. She finally said. "Well, Mr. Bates, you've certainly given me something to escape me. So, if you'll excuse me…" Looking confused, she backed away from him, running into the park. John was left behind, then made his way back to Anna. She was waiting on a bench near the edge of a park. She stood up when she saw him.

"John, where's my mother?" She asked.

"Once we had finished talking she left me standing in the park."

"Are we going for dinner soon?" She asked.

"No, we have time, and besides there's something I have to do. Can you please meet me at the restaurant, love? Or would you rather find your mother?" He said gently.

"No John, I'll be fine." She said, sweet as ever, but behind her soft smile, she seemed worried for him. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh but I do, every day." He said, then left her, heading towards the shops.

Anna was waiting in the park, the breeze feeling slightly chilly. Her mother walked past, then noticed her.

"Anna?" She asked. "Where's Mr. Bates?"

"He said he had something to do. I decided I'd meet him at the restaurant." Anna said.

"But it doesn't seem fair that he should leave you alone on Valentine's Day!" Her mother protested. Then she sighed. "Anna, Mr. Bates has given me a lot to think about. He told me that you practically forced him to marry you, and that he never thought he'd deserved you, but that you see the best in him, the best in everyone. You truly are your father's daughter. He'd be extremely proud, Anna May-." She hesitated, before saying. "Anna May Bates. You are a wonderful daughter, and I'm extremely proud to call you my own. I should leave you to it. What time is your reservation for?"

"It's for eight." Anna answered.

"So what will you be doing now?"

"I have a bit of money saved up, I'll be doing a bit of shopping." Anna said.

Her mother nodded, offering an honest smile, the first one of her whole trip. Then she turned, walking away from Anna.

A few streets away, John walked through the street, looking for the store he knew to exist. The bell above the door rang, as he stepped into the store: _Turner's Fine Jewelry_


	7. Chapter 5 Part 3

**A/N**

**All right, everyone. This is the last part of Valentine's Day, and it isn't really mature, but still. There will be a small epilogue, but I think our lovely couple deserve a happy ending! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five Part 3: <strong>**_Valentine's Day 1923_**

Anna sat in the restaurant, waiting for John to show up, and kept looking around anxiously. She couldn't see him, yet she knew he shouldn't be taking too much longer. Finally, he walked through the door, and upon seeing her, a smile lit up his tired face. He walked over to the table, smiling at her.

"Hello my darling." He said softly, sitting across from her.

"Hello John. What exactly have you been telling my mother?" She asked lightly.

"Absolutely the most scandalous things. Like you're a racy little thing." He teased.

Anna looked around, blushing furiously. Had anyone heard? It looked like they hadn't. No one was shooting them vicious looks. She breathed a sigh of relief, but the twinkle in John's eyes kept the annoyance at bay. As they ate their dinner, he kept looking at her. They talked of menial subjects, and about the family, before he said. "I bought something for you."

"What? John you didn't have to get me anything!" She said, slightly shocked.

"I wanted to." He said gently. He pushed a black box across the table. She opened it to find a small, silver heart-shaped locket.

On the front, it said: _A.M.B. + J.D.B._

"John?" She asked. "What's your middle name?"

"David." He said.

She fumbled the clasp open, to find a minute picture of her and John inside, with two words engraved on the other side: _Never Doubt. _They were words they had spoken to each other a long time ago, words that were now etched on her heart forever. She gasped, her eyes filling with tears at the beauty.

"John, it's beautiful!" With a shaking hand, she pulled the necklace around her neck, clasping it, and letting it sit there, a beautiful reminder. "It must have cost you a fortune!"

"I told you, his Lordship won a lot of money the last time we were at the races. It was an old locket of my mother's passed down from mother to daughter, and since my mother had me, she told me to give it to my wife. However, I never gave it to Vera, and when I met you, I wondered… But that's in the past. I got the engraving done today. Because the two words, _Never doubt, _they mean a lot, to both of us. I love you, Anna May Bates, and I will always love you."

"I love you too, John." She said, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek.

Once they had finished their dessert, and the bill had been paid, they set off for the hotel. When they arrived, they immediately headed upstairs. John went into the bathroom, claiming he was in dire need of a shower. But once he was in the bathroom, Anna got an idea. She changed out of her clothing, folding the delicate blouse, before laying it on the bed, until she was wearing absolutely nothing. She took a deep breath, then walked into the bathroom, opening the door.

John must have heard the door open, because he turned around, and his mouth dropped open at the sight. "Anna, what are you doing in here?"

"Don't talk." She said softly, climbing into the tub to stand in front of him. The water running down his face was clearly hot, steam rising from it, and suddenly as if overcome by a pressing desire, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. And that was the best shower they've ever had.

Once they'd dried off, they redressed and climbed into bed. Anna's eyes were flickering, and she looked exhausted. She gave him a small, sated smile. The look of love in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked.

"I'm more than all right, darling." She said, her smile permanent on her face. "I love you."

"I love you. Happy Valentine's Day." He said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Happy Valentine's day." Was her answer. Her eyes closed, and the soft sound of her breathing signaled that she was asleep. He watched her for a few seconds, marveling at her beauty. Then he too drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, it was well past eight-thirty when John woke up. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to not disturb his sleeping wife.

But looking at the door, he noticed that there was a note, slid under the door. He picked it up, noticing that he didn't recognize the strange, loopy handwriting.

_Dear John, _

_I'd like to apologize for the things I said to you over the course of my visit. I'll be leaving on the morning because I'm catching the bus from Ripon, so you won't be seeing me again. Give my daughter my love, and tell her I'd planned to leave, so you two could have time alone together. I am proud to accept you as my son-in-law now, so thank you for looking after Anna. _

_Sincerely, your mother-in-law, _

_Rose Smith._

He couldn't believe it. She was leaving them alone to be together. She didn't hate him. She approved of him. His thoughts were swirling again. He woke up Anna, who sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"What is it, John? What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"No, nothing's wrong. Your mother left this for us." He said, nodding towards the note, handing it to her.

She scanned it quickly, then looked up, beaming at him. "Aren't you happy about this?"

"Of course, Anna. I may not need her approval, but I wanted it."

She leaned over, kissing him. "I love you John Bates."

"And I love you, Anna Bates."

They set about, getting dressed, and ready to go back to Downton. Soon, they were sitting on the bus, holding hands, occasionally exchanging smiles. But they were both happy, to see the great house of Downton Abbey in the distance, welcoming them home, because Downton was their home. And they were happy, reading to face whatever was coming next.

They would be ready.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N**

**Okay, that's the epilogue. I had to give Banna a baby. Anyway please review, and that's the last part. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>June 1924<em>**

Rose Smith was eagerly waiting by the window of the bakery, waiting for the familiar profiles of the two people who were the most important in her life. She waited, watching, occasionally checking the clock.

Then they appeared at the end of the street. Soon, the couple was walking in the door. But it wasn't just Anna and John. No, Anna carried a small, wriggling bundle. She was beaming at her mother, although the new parents looked tired.

"What's his name?" asked Rose softly, so as not to wake the baby.

"His name is William." She said, smiling.

John grinned beside her. "Hello Rose." He said.

"Hello John." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "How are you bearing up?"

"I'm doing perfectly fine, aside from being a bit tired. How are you, Rose?" He asked.

"I'm doing perfectly well. The bakery is quite busy these days, and everyone sticks around to gossip about my new grandson." She laughed gently.

Anna asked. "Mother, would you like to hold William?"

"I'd be honored to." Was her answer. Anna carefully passed over the sleeping infant. But when he was in his grandmother's arms, she noticed how he looked a lot like John- dark hair and a full face... but he had his mother's nose. Rose gently rocked him from side to side. She whispered. "Will, it's your grandma. Grandma loves you."

She was stunned to see his eyes open- blue eyes that looked exactly like his mother's. He yawned, and was back asleep in seconds. Rose sat there, marveling over the baby. Then she turned and looked at the parents.

"You're going to be a special little chap, Will." She whispered to her grandson.

After all, he had the most special parents in the world.

John and Anna Bates.


End file.
